Haruhi
by AyBenelli
Summary: *Up for adoption* Haruhi and the rest of the host club continue their lives in high school. However, after some news from the Hitachiin twins everything begins spiraling out of control and descending their lives into chaos. Haruhi&Tamaki, but only barely.
1. Adopted

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Haruhi!" the Hitachiin twins bounded into host club's club room, jointly clutching a cream coloured piece of paper. The unruly entrance earned them a slightly irritated look from Kyoya, but they ignored it. Instead running over to where Haruhi was sitting around a tea table with a small, but adoring, group of girls.

She looked up questioningly. "What is it?"

"We've adopted you!" Hukaru and Kaoru announced in unison, gleefully waving the piece of paper in the air.

There was a second's pause, before every girl in the room started screaming.

"How romantic!"

"Brotherly love!"

"The Hitachiin _triplets_!"

As one, the Hitachiin twins made a dive and grabbed the very, very, irritated Haruhi into a suffocating hug. A moment later, the fangirls had stampeded over and were squeezing the three even closer together.

Kyoya momentarily contemplated closing down the host club for the rest of the day. Of course he had _known _about the adoption beforehand, but it really was getting annoying having so many screaming people in the same room. However, a quick glance around told him that the news had almost immediately brought in 80% more girls than they had had a moment ago. He tapped his pen lightly and stepped backwards to lean against the wall.

For entertainment, he turned his gaze to the 'Prince'. Who was currently frozen in the middle of the room, so white and still that he could have been a statue. The only movement was a dribble of tea, which had escaped from the cup hovering an inch in front of his lips, and trickled its way down his arm.

It was almost 10 entire minutes before Tamaki managed to react.

"NO!" Tamaki exploded violently, jumping over the entire crowd of girls and landing directly in front of where the Hitachiin twins were still smothering Haruhi.

His face contorting into an un-identifiable shape, he grabbed Hikaru and started pulling him off of Haruhi. Hikaru however, was putting up a fight. They remained suspended for a few seconds, Hikaru's feet being held completely off the ground by the furious Tamaki, while Hikaru's hands remained wrapped around Haruhi's waist.

Tamaki suddenly reverted from angry, to crying. "Mother!" he dropped Hikaru's feet and ran over to Kyoya. "Mother! Tell those _lecherous twins_ that they aren't allowed to adopt my wonderful daughter!" Tamaki sobbed, grabbing the hems of Kyoya's pants and looking up at him pleadingly.

"I believe that it is too late for that, Father." Kyoya replied coolly.

Tamaki disappeared into his corner of despair.

"Excuse me!" Haruhi's voice, uncharacteristically angry, suddenly emerged from within the pile of people. "If all of you _lovely ladies_ could please excuse us for a moment. I would like a word with my fellow hosts."

Still giggling and sighing, the crowd of fangirls reluctantly departed the room. Kyoya noted down that they should be expecting an increase in customers tomorrow afternoon.

"Now." Haruhi pushed herself out of the twins grasp and rounded on them. "You can't _adopt_ me. I have a _father_."

"Oh, that." Kaoru waved the piece of paper in her face again. "He already agreed."

"Yeah." Hikaru added, "We just sent mother over to ask him. And he said yes right away."

Haruhi was stunned… Well, she knew that she _should_ have been stunned. But she had long ago learned to expect both her father and the host club members to act in utterly irrational and _crazy_ ways. "He said, yes?" she asked.

"Oh, I may have had something to do with that." Kyoya said suddenly. Haruhi turned to glare at him. Kyoya met her gaze evenly. "I simply mentioned to him how advantageous it would be for your future to be better affiliated with a wealthy and powerful family."

At this, the twins both turned away from Haruhi to look at Kyoya with the same expression of surprise. "How does that benefit _you_?" all three of them asked.

Kyoya smiled, "A request from your mother to my father that was passed down to myself. That is all."

Haruhi turned to stomp her way out of the room, two ecstatically happy Hitachiin twins following on her heels.

"Where is she going?" Honey turned to whisper to Mori, speaking up for the first time since the news had been revealed.

"Probably to talk to her father."


	2. It's real

"You put me up for _adoption_!" Haruhi stormed into the small apartment, where he father was lying down.

He sat up as Haruhi entered, Hikaru and Kaouru forcibly holding onto each of her arms, grinning.

Her father was instantly in Tamaki-like tears. "I'm just looking out for you! Please don't look at me like that!" he said, launching himself at his daughter.

"Now you won't have to worry about being a scholarship student. And you can afford to go to the best universities overseas!"

"I don't-"

But her father cut her off. "I know it's hard to understand now. But you'll thank me one day." He cried, tears running down his face. Before Haruhi could react, her father had steered the three teenagers out the front door, and locked it behind them.

Haruhi turned to pound on the door. "Let me in, Father!" she demanded. Haruhi turned to glare at Hikaru and Kaoru, who immediately gave in and started to help. "Let us in!"

But fifteen minutes passed, and her father still hadn't relented. Haruhi sighed. For the time being at least, it looked like she was a Hitachiin.


	3. The new room

"Good afternoon, Miss Hitachiin, Mr Hitachiin, Mr Hitachiin" The line of maids bowed low as Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru entered the manor. Before Haruhi had a chance to protest, her jacket and hat were swapped for comfortable indoor wear and a butler was approaching. "Allow me to show you to your room, Miss Hitachiin."

The twins waved him off. "We'll do that. Come on Haruhi!" Grabbing her hand they steered her down a series of long corridors until they reached a door that had 'Hikaru and Kaoru' emblazed on the front in big gold letters. "This is our room!" Kaoru announced.

Haruhi looked at it apprehensively. "I'm not sharing with you two am I?"

Hikaru pretended to be hurt by this, "You don't want to Haruhi?" He laughed "Actually, we tried to get you in with us, but Mother said that 'girl's need their own bedroom' So yours is this one." He rotated to face the door almost directly opposite. The name Haruhi was already engraved in fancy pink writing. "Come look!"

Kaoru pushed the door open and pulled Haruhi inside along with Hikaru. The twins gasped. Though, because of all the pink, teddy-bear brown, and white furniture. It took Haruhi a moment to see the same thing that they had. "Tamaki-senpai?" she asked, a little confused. "What are you doing here?"

The twins were looking murderous. But Tamaki brushed them off. "My darling daughter!" he cried, tears running down his face as he launched himself away from the walk in closet (that he had just been inspecting) and attached himself onto Haruhi. "Daddy can't _bear_ to think of you sharing a house with these perverts! So I've come to bring you home to _my_ house!"

"Hey!" They all turned to see Honey and Mori emerging from behind the couch, closely followed by Kyoya. Haruhi was a little amused to see that Tamaki appeared just as surprised by their appearance as she was. Honey continued talking. "We want Haruhi to come and live with us!"

Mori nodded in agreement.

"It's not fair for Hikaru and Kaoru to have _all_ the fun." Honey pouted.

Mori nodded again.

The twins fastened an iron grip around each of Haruhi's arms. "No. She's _our_ sister!" they shouted.

Kyoya fixed his glasses, causing Tamaki to notice him. Tamaki was clinging onto him in a heartbeat. "Mother! Don't tell me that _you've_ come to take my precious daughter away_ too_!"

"Actually, I have."

It was hard to say who was more surprised. "You…Want me to come and live with you?" Haruhi asked.

"To be more precise. I've come to offer you the position of my personal Maid." Kyoya clarified.

"Hmm…" Haruhi put a finger to her chin, thoughtful. From the way she was looking from the five slightly crazed looking faces, to Kyoya's calm offer of work, it wasn't hard to guess what she was thinking.

"Well, actually that-"

As one, Hikaru and Kaoru clamped their hands over Haruhi's mouth.

"Sounds completely horrible, who would ever want to work for you. Goodbye." They finished, turning about with Haruhi between them and exiting the room. They jumped across the hallway and were inside their own room with the door locked, before Tamaki had the chance to react.

The pounding on the door sounded a moment later. "You horrible twins! Let me in!"

"Make us, My Lord."

Haruhi sighed "didn't you say that we have a party to get to this afternoon?"

"We won't go."

Shrugging, Haruhi headed over to the twin's couch and sat down, before pulling out a book from her school bag (which she had managed to save from the maids). "Whatever. I'm going to study.

She had about three seconds of peace and quiet. Before…

"Haruhhiii…." Kaoru sidled up to her, grinning wickedly.

"You know…" Hikaru continued. "You're not a scholarship student anymore."

"So?" Haruhi asked, turning a page and trying to ignore them.

"So you don't need to study so hard anymore." Kaoru put in.

"So?"

"So…" The twins lunged, grabbing Haruhi and dragging her with them over to the wall, which, bizarrely, opened. Taking her down the secret tunnel, the twins quickly emerged in the maid's room. To Haruhi's surprise, the maids seemed completely unfazed by this abrupt appearance. "Dress her!" The twins commanded, plopping Haruhi down onto the floor.


End file.
